Happily Ever After
by Chima
Summary: SongficAfter Yamcha leaves Bulma she has a hard time moving on, but it all changes when she gets some advice from the most unlikely source.


This's my first songfic! The song's called 'Happily Ever After' and my best friend Rinaka wrote it. Note: all my songfics will be with songs either me or my friends wrote. This is also my first Vegeta/Bulma fic, and I'm hoping for some reviews! I promise, no lemon (sigh). One other thing, my brother is just starting on fan fiction.net, his pen name's Yojimbo, it'd be great if you could give him some reviews. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any DB, DBZ, or DBGT

Happily Ever After

"Yamcha? What's wrong?" I asked. Yamcha had just come over after calling to say that he had something important to tell me. Now he was standing in front of me, looking nervous. Was he going to finally propose after all this time?

"Bulma, I'm not really sure how to say this, but…ahh…" this was it, he was going to ask me to marry him and I'd accept, and then he'd whisk me off my feet and we'd live happily ever after. "I…I think we should stop seeing each other. Please understand, I just don't think we're right for each other."

I just stared at him. Was this a joke? After all we'd gone through, after all this time. I felt like my heart were being torn to pieces and thrown into my face.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I hope we can still be friends," he said and set his hands on my shoulders. What could I say except

"I never want to see you again, you self centered bastard!!"

He pulle back, surprised. How had he thought I'd react?

"Get out of my sight! I hope I never have to talk to you again!!"

He just nodded dumbly and left. I was the one who was surprised now, he wasn't one to walk away. I heard his car door slam and the engine roar as he drove away.

"Yamcha?" I said timidly. He'd really gone.

I thought he wanted me

Turns out he was just pretending

I was as used as could be

But I don't feel that bad

'Cuz I know I'm not the only one

"Woman, get down here!" Vegeta bellowed from downstairs.

I sighed and started down. It had been a few weeks since Yamcha broke up with me, but I found that I wasn't as upset as I'd thought. Or, at least that's what I was going for. Vegeta had had something to do with that.

Whenever he'd seen me crying he'd come up with some comment, like, _'Why should you waste your time mourning the loss of someone who didn't even care about you?' _or, _'stop crying over that weakling of a human,' 'Emotions aren't worth a thing in life, they'll only hold you back.' _ The last one he'd said, though, cut straight to my heart and held it. _'If he was fool enough to choose someone over you he's even more pathetic than I thought.' _ It made mo wonder about Vegeta.

None of us will ever go away

With our knights in shining armor

There will be no Cinderella story for us

There will be no happily ever after

A month passed and every now and then I saw Yamcha. When I went to see Goku he was usually there, sometimes I saw him out on the streets. Every time I saw him he tried to talk to me, but I juswt turned away. For once Vegeta had actually been right.

One day I was walking through the mall, and I spotted him. He was talking to some purple haired girl, a model by the looks of her. She laughed at something he said, and then he reached over and kissed her.

I just turned away. I didn't care about him any more, so I didn't even bother giving him a look. I walked off, intending on shopping some more, but found that I didn't really want to.

I felt a tear drip down my face, and I quickly wiped it away. If I didn't care then why did I wish he still loved me?

Now I see couples on the street

Lookin' as cute as can be

You'd think I'd be jealous

But I merely smile

'Cuz I know they'll soon be in the same fix as I

"What's the matter with you, woman?" Vegeta spat as he stood in the doorway. "You're not still crying over that weakling."

But I was. I missed him so much, why had he left me? What had I done wrong? Sure, we'd had our fights, but didn't everyone? "Whay'd he leave me, Vegeta?" I sobbed. He merely stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Then I thought I saw a flicker of something in his eyes, come and gone too quickly for me to tell what it was.

He narrowed his eyes more than normal and they quickly darted around, as if checking to make sure no one was watching. Then he slowly walked over and sat down next to me. "Why are you letting yourself be torn apart over that fool?" he asked, still looking straight ahead.

"I-I thought he loved me," I cried, and without thinking I leaned against him, He made no move that said he had noticed me, never mind to comfort me.

None of us will ever go away

With our knights in shining armor

There will be no Cinderella story for us

There will be no happily ever after

"W-why'd he leave?" I asked. Vegeta looked at me like I was the most complex puzzle in the world. "What's I do wrong?"

His eyes swept the room again, and then he sighed in annoyance and put one arm around me. I kept crying, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks, but now at least there was someone to listen. I threw my arms around him and he grunted in surprise, I felt his body stiffen. I didn't care, I was just glad there was someone there for me, even if it was Vegeta.

When I'd cried myself out I straightened up, but I didn't want to let Vegeta go. I made myself pull away from him, and as I did so I whispered, "Thanks, Vegeta."

He stood up and started walking toward the door, but stopped halfway. Without turning he said, "That _human_," he spat the word and filled it with hatred, "had no right," and walked off.

I had the sudden urge to follow him, to find out if he meant that the way I thought he did. I started to get up but stopped myself, it would be better to let him tell me by himself. That was one thing I'd learned from living with him: let him do what he wants and tell you things when he was ready.

Just the other day I met this guy

He was in the same exact fix as I

Then he asked me out for coffee

And there we saw the strangest thing

This girl was sitting in the corner

And then she laughed and said to me

I told myself that I had to forget Yamcha and go on with my life. It was for the best, and I found that this time it was easier. Now I had something to pull my mind away from missing him.

New love.

I found myself falling for Vegeta, as ridiculous as it sounded. He was cold and emotionless, darkened by hatred and pride, but that was only on the outside. That day he'd let me cry on his shoulder-it was weeks gone now-had shown me a whole new side of him. Who would've thought this Saiyan, this prince of a destroyed world and dead race, this man obsessed with becoming the best, would be able to care.

"Vegeta? Where are you, I need to talk to you," I called. He had disappeared this morning, and he wasn't in the gravity room like usually was. Normally I'd hear explosions and yells, and the sound of flesh and bone hitting steel, but now it was silent.

I'd decided to tell him how I felt, but before I could he'd disappeared. It was so like him, when I needed him he was gone. I'd gotten used to it, but usually he'd have turned up by now. I started to get worried as I checked the house again-he hardly ever left-and now the silence was a pressure weighing on my soul. Had something happened to him?

None of us will ever go away

With our knights in shining armor

There will be no Cinderella story for us

There will be no happily ever after

"Vegeta!" I called, almost frantic as I climbed the stairs. "This isn't funny!" I opened the bedroom door and took a quick look, he wasn't there. But then the doorknob on the bathroom clicked and turned, and he walked out, drying his hair. I blushed and turned away, he was completely naked.

__

Sure you don't want to look? a nagging voice at the back of my mind asked, and I resisted the urge too turn back around.

"Get some clothes on, Vegeta," I said, and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Humans and their petty emotions," he said, talking to himself. "They've put me through more hell than Frieza ever did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He laughed again. "Are you dressed yet, or are you going to be a nudist from now on?"

Then suddenly he was behind me, his breath hot on my neck. My eyes widened as he slipped his arms around my waist, holding me against him. Nope, he wasn't dressed yet. "Which would you prefer?"

None of us will ever go away

With our knights in shining armor

There will be no Cinderella story for us

There will be no happily ever after

No, no…


End file.
